Knew You Were Waiting
by Mad-like
Summary: First chapter - Blaine, Mercedes and Kurt in the coffee shop.  This takes place instead of Night of Neglect    Ianto is pronounced Yan - Toh  not that it makes much difference to this story
1. Chapter 1

Mercedes Jones sat in the coffee shop, looking at Blaine Anderson and marveling at the changes four months could make. She remembered the first time she went out with Kurt Hummel and his new friend Blaine. Kurt barely knew Blaine and Mercedes didn't know him at all. Sure, she could fill a book with what she had heard about the fabulous Blaine Anderson, but she'd never actually met him. As a matter of fact, she barely recognized Kurt, her best friend of almost ten years, that day. Grandma Jones would have described Kurt as "smitten". Laughing hysterically at everything Blaine said, ignoring his oldest friend, it was-

"Earth to Mercedes" Blaine snapped his fingers in front of her face. "I asked you how long you've known Kurt."

"Sorry, daydreaming." They both looked over at the tall thin boy ordering coffee. Kurt was the best looking man she'd ever met and Blaine was right up there on the handsome scale. They were a great looking couple, prettier even than Sam and Quinn and that's a lot of pretty.

"Third grade. We rode the same school bus. Kurt's mom worked with my mom so one of them was always there to meet the bus. When Kurt's mom got sick he stayed at my house after school and all weekend when Burt wasn't home. That last month before his mom died, he practically lived at my house because Burt pretty much lived at the hospital. But Burt took him to the hospital every day so they could have family dinner together. Then after his mother died Burt got sick and Kurt lived at my house for a couple of weeks. Do you know who Hedy Lamar is?"

"As in _Blazing Saddles_?"

Mercedes laughed. "_Blazing Saddles_? That's good but you better keep it to yourself, if you want a long and happy life together. He'll sit through _The Producers _but that's about his limit on Mel Brooks. H E D Y. Kurt's mom looked just like her. That's where he got his looks."

"You must miss him a lot."

She thought about it for a minute. "Dalton saved his life, or at least his sanity. You make him happy."

"What makes you happy? Sorry if that's out of bounds" he said at Mercedes' unexpected frown.

"No, it's just, nobody's ever asked me that before." she smiled. "I'll get back to you."

"What are you guys talking about?" Kurt asked, sliding coffee cups to his friends.

"You." Blaine said.

"See, Mercedes. I told you he had excellent taste. Did you guys notice..Hey, they're playing our song."

"Wait! You two have a song?"

"Eight Grade Extravaganza!" they answered in unison before singing along with Aretha Franklin and George Michael on "I _Knew You Were Waiting For Me_".

"Girl!" Blaine exclaimed. "I expect that from Kurt but you're great! Why didn't you tell me she could sing?"

"I think I did." Kurt replied.

"But she's awesome."

"I distinctly remember using the word awesome."

"But that was phenomenal."

"You're right" Mercedes said. "He does have excellent taste."

A voice behind her said "If you sang like that during Sectionals it wouldn't have ended in a tie. No offense, Anderson."

"None taken, Cooper. Mercedes Jones, meet Ianto Cooper." Mercedes turned to see a boy wearing a Dalton uniform. Make that a boy with the most gorgeous gold-flecked brown eyes in the world who happened to be wearing a Dalton uniform.

"I just wanted to compliment you on your singing." he said, with an English accent no less.

"Thank you."

"And to ask how it is possible that we competed against you twice and I've never heard your voice before?"

"I ask myself that question every day. Care to join us?"

"I'd really like to but my sister's getting married Saturday and she's got me on a short leash. I'm not supposed to be here now, it's not on her schedule, but I couldn't leave until you finished. Nice meeting you, Mercedes. Anderson, don't forget, 5:30 Saturday. Bye, Hummel." he said, leaving.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. "I've been at Dalton for 4 years and that's the most I've ever heard from him." Blaine said.

"To tell you the truth, when you guys get rolling it's hard to get a word in."

"That woman just said I talk too much. Blaine, that's not true, is it?" Blaine laughed.

"Nice eyes, don't you think?" Mercedes asked Kurt.

"Didn't notice." he said, sipping his coffee.

"Oh, this must be love 'cause that's not the kind of thing the old Kurt would have missed."

"What's happening at 5:30 on Saturday?" Kurt asked, deftly changing the subject.

"Work. I'm singing at Cooper's sister's wedding."

"But I thought we-"

"Sorry, but lattes aren't free."

"I told you I don't mind buying."

"And I told you that's not the point." He gently took Kurt's hand. "That's one of the myths about Dalton, but not everybody there is rich. My father makes a point of telling me I can get coffee for free at home."

Interesting, but Blaine's financial situation was not her main concern right now. "Okay mythbuster - how about all the guys are gay at Dalton?"

Blaine laughed, "Let's just say the Dalton guy who just left is straight."

"And you know this, how?" Kurt asked.

"I asked him. I did notice those eyes." Blaine answered. Kurt made a wounded puppy face but the laughter didn't leave his eyes and he made no attempt to move his hand.

"He writes for the school paper." Blaine continued. "He interviewed me for a "Who's New at Dalton" story when I first came there. I worked the conversation around that way because I wanted to know. Plus, Dalton's a small school and he's friends with my roommate. He's had girlfriends, never boyfriends, since I've been there."

"Cedes, you have room for an abandoned stray on Saturday?"

FF_2947886_ - Page 4 of 4 - Word Count: 1041


	2. Chapter 2  Sam and Rachel

Sam Evans was new to Ohio and was constantly amazed by some of the things that happened at McKinley High School. For instance, in Memphis, if a teacher hid $6000 from the school principal they called it larceny. Here, it was just another day in the life of Coach Sue Sylvester. Instead of being a police matter this was somehow the glee club coach, Mr. Schuester's, problem and he was scrambling to come up with money for Nationals.

As often happened during glee club meetings, Sam started to tune out – he had managed to survive this long without seeing Manhattan. Maybe it was a big deal to a kid from Lima but he'd been raised in Memphis, not a trailer by a creek like everybody seemed to think. Well, Mercedes had asked him exactly where "down south" he was from so she knew he had lived in a regular house in a suburb. But back to the present, he had more important things to do with his time than listen to Mr. Schuester ramble so he raised his hand.

"Yes, Sam."

"Instead of spending all our time earning pennies selling salt water taffy – how about we perform at weddings and whatever? I did that for a while and there's always somebody looking for last minute entertainment. They're desperate and they don't expect too much." Everyone agreed that sounded better than hustling taffy all over town so the glee club got into the entertainment business.

Sam re-tuned his guitar for the fifth time. It was a completely unnecessary action. Sam knew how to tune a guitar, especially this guitar because he had owned it for 5 years. It wasn't stage fright, Sam had performed before smaller and larger crowds – solo and as part of New Directions. If you've seen one wedding at the VFW hall you've pretty much seen them all. It was his partner that had him worried. Rachel Berry singing country music.

Sam didn't know Rachel well. His girlfriend, Santana Lopez, hated Rachel for some reason. On the other hand, it was more efficient to list the people Santana didn't hate. She liked Brittany all the time, Tina most of the time, Mercedes half of the time, Sam only when they were making out. He suspected this relationship wasn't going to last very long. Santana liked sex and Sam didn't mind being something warm underneath her to aid in her digestion, as she bluntly put it. Sweet talk wasn't Santana's strong point but being under her when she called was worth being ignored the rest of the time.

People hated Star Trek metaphors but Quinn Fabray, his previous girlfriend, was the Starship Enterprise, floating serenely in the vacuum of space. You never saw the crew's messy personal lives because Q kept the shields at full power – all the time. He didn't know the details of the Finn/Puck/Quinn/Rachel mess but he could see how it could have happened – at least the Puck part of it. Once her shield was breached, so to speak, Puck wasn't the type of guy to back off.

He wasn't surprised Quinn didn't last. Too many secrets. He knew she had a baby last year, everybody knew, but when he asked if it was a boy or girl it was "Shields up, Scotty". She got a headache and asked him to leave. Finn was just another secret.

Sam was grateful to Rachel for getting his guitar back. He had hated selling it and she didn't have to do that. And this whole glee club financial mess happened so soon afterward that she quickly stopped giving him her "That's sooooo sad about poor pitiful homeless Sam" look and focused on earning money for Nationals. She also took to classic country better than he had expected.

What he had expected was a lot of sass and backtalk, like she was constantly doing to Mr. Schuester, but maybe she wasn't comfortable enough with this type of music to start second-guessing his every move. Maybe things were just different here. Kids didn't talk to teachers like that back home. And he'd seen folks get prison time for less than what Coach Sylvester did on a routine basis.

Sam checked again and saw that the parking lot was starting to fill up. He hoped one of the cars was hers. "It would help if you knew what she drove" he said half to himself.

"What?"

He slowly turned around to face Rachel. Thank god, crisis averted. The short brunette was dressed like a normal person in a suede vest over a floaty flowered blouse, a ruffled denim skirt and leather boots.

"You look pretty. Really nice. I owe Kurt an apology. When you said he helped you pick out what to wear I visualized Rhinestone Cowgirl. This is perfect."

She laughed and hiked up her ruffled skirt enough for Sam to see the rhinestone cowboy hat pinned to the top of each boot. "That's all that's left of Kurt. I thought about what you said, and quite frankly the note of panic in your voice, and remembered Brittany wearing these." She pointed to the feathered earrings she wore. "I called her and she came up with this. It's more Santa Fe than Nashville but closer than where I started."

"Perfect" he took her arm to escort her to the stage. "Ready to sing the first dance?"

"Ready" she answered, smiling. She had a really nice smile, too bad she didn't use it more. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Brad Paisley - We Danced **

And we danced  
>Like no one else had ever danced before<br>I can't explain what happened on that floor  
>But the music played<br>We held each other close  
>And we danced<br>Yeah, we danced

/tmp/uploads/FF_2947886_ Page 4 of 4 Word Count: 978


	3. Chapter 3 Tina and Quinn

"Lucy, you're beautiful!" Mrs. Jacobs said. The elderly woman hugged the thin blonde, stepped back to get a good look and hugged her again.

"I would have never recognized you." The Lucy Fabray Mr. Jacobs knew had what they called "inner beauty" and looks she'd "grow in to." Which was a polite way of saying Lucy wasn't the prettiest little girl in the world. But this Lucy, or Quinn as she had introduced herself, was beautiful. They'd lived in a different town when she babysat Lucy after school. Lucy was a sad, lonely little girl with parents who didn't pay much attention to her. They never came out and said it but Mrs. Jacobs had gotten the impression Lucy's looks disappointed them, which was a down-right shame. Lucy was smart, polite and helpful. Based on her experiences, Mrs. Jacobs would trade that for cute in a child any day. And here she turned up, singing at her wedding to Arnie! She was explaining the whole thing to Arnie when Lucy, another blonde, and an Asian girl started singing.

"As some of you know, we are raising money to go to a National competition. Our director asked who knew this knew song, and I was the only one. My babysitter used to sing this song to me and that hour after school erased every bad thing that happened that day. I guess it's fate because Mrs. Jacobs was that babysitter and now I get to sing this for the newlyweds, Mr. and Mrs. Arnie Gold. Oh, if your Yiddish is rusty the title means, "To Me You're Beautiful". Thank you Mrs Jacobs for always saying that to me. So are you."

**Bei Mir Bist Du Schon **-_The Andrews Sisters_

Bei Mir Bist Du Schon, please let me explain  
>Bei Mir Bist Du Schon, means you're grand<br>Bei Mir Bist Du Schon, again I'll explain  
>It means you're the fairest in the land <p>

Tina was in a rush when she left the bathroom. Brittany had left already and Tina was late for her date with Mike. She nearly collided with Quinn who was pacing the hallway with a baby.

"Who's a big boy? Who's such a smart baby?" Quinn cooed.

"Hi, Quinn. Is this-"

"No." she said firmly. "That was a girl. This is Mrs. Jacobs' grandson, Ethan. I'm just holding him while his mom's in the bathroom. He's such a good baby. Yes, you are! You're such a lucky baby to have such a good mom. Not a lazy, selfish mom who..."

Tina took the baby from Quinn who had suddenly started to cry.

"Where's Lucy?" the young mother asked as she retrieved her baby.

"She had something in her eye." Tina said. "Ethan's been such a good boy." she said handing the baby back.

Tina looked at Quinn crying in the hallway and weighed her options. Tina didn't like Quinn, because of the way Quinn treated Mercedes. Mercedes had done a lot for Quinn last year and Quinn treated Mercedes like dirt. Maybe not like dirt, exactly, but definitely like Mercedes was invisible. Mercedes kept saying it was no big deal but she was not a very good liar. It was hard for Tina to work up a lot of sympathy for Quinn. However, ten minutes wouldn't kill her. Mike was angry 20 minutes ago so ten more minutes wouldn't make much difference there either.

"Hey." Tina sat down beside the sobbing blonde.

"What?"

_Talk about your ingrates. Okay, it's only ten minutes, maybe five._ "Give yourself a break. You were only 16. That's too young to take care of a baby. And you had nowhere to live, or you wouldn't have it it wasn't for Mercedes."

"I could have done it if I weren't so selfish. Puck and my mom would have helped me."

_Puck helped you into that mess, didn't he? And would that be the same mom that kicked you to the curb?_ "Did you ever think that trying to keep her would have been the selfish thing? My mother tried to keep me and I almost died. She didn't try to kill me on purpose but what difference would that have made? I'd be dead and she'd be in jail instead of...instead of where she is now." Quinn looked at the Asian girl. She didn't know anything about Tina, now that she thought about it. Tina was staring straight ahead, refusing to make eye contact. "My mom, I call her mom, is my biological mother's sister. My mother is sick, too sick to take care of herself, let alone me. My mom didn't even know I existed until a social worker called from the hospital. I was five when they found me in that empty apartment. Would you fall apart like that? Maybe not, or maybe your grip on sanity's not as firm as you think it is. Anyway, you made the best decision you could have at the time. That's going to have to be good enough." She stood up and looked down at Quinn. "Nobody knows that story. I hope I can trust you." Then she walked away without looking back.

FF_2947886_ - Page 4 of 4 - Word Count: 890


	4. Chapter 4 Puck and Blaine

Noah "Puck" Puckerman and Lauren Zizes waited anxiously for Finn Hudson to show up. Lauren couldn't stay to help at this performance and besides Lauren's no singer. Puck thought the world of Lauren but the truth's the truth. She was a girl of many talents but singing wasn't one of them. Mr. Schuester had booked this "Lebanese" wedding for Puck and Finn to entertain at as they raised money for Nationals. Dude needs to listen more carefully Puck thought – just because they requested _Marrakesh Express_, which is Morocco as Lauren pointed out, doesn't mean they're Lebanese.

"Congratulations Rose and Donna." The word they used probably was not Lebanese. Whatever. Who puts what where had never been a big concern of Puck's, unless he was one of the people involved. Then it was "game on." What did concern him was Finn's lateness. It was going to be a long night if he had to do this alone. Brittany and Tina were coming later but who knew when they would show up.

He was reading a text, bad news from Finn, when Lauren suddenly said "Hey, pretty!"

"Not now, babe. I've got a problem. Finn's stuck in traffic."

"Not you, another pretty."

Puck looked up to see Kurt's preppy friend pacing the hallway in front of the reception room. What was that guy's name? Something pretentious, but what was it? Before he could ask Lauren she was halfway across the room.

"Hey, you probably don't remember me because we were drunk the last time we met, but you're Kurt's friend, right?".

"Yes, Blaine. Blaine Anderson. And you are?"

"Lauren. Lauren who needs a favor. I'm guessing you're waiting for Kurt, who's stuck in traffic with Finn. And you're carrying a guitar! Perfect! Can you help out my boyfriend, please? And I'll have to kill you if you tell him I called him my boyfriend." Kurt had the oddest set of friends, Blaine thought.

"Our first song is for the lovely brides, Rose and Donna, who met while serving overseas. And now, 10 years, 3 kids and 2 honorable discharges later Donna decided to put a ring on it. The lovely ladies met on a train in Morocco and asked us to play this song."

**Marrakesh Express**  
>-<em>Crosby, Stills, Nash &amp; Young<em>  
>Looking at the world through the sunset in your eyes,<br>Traveling the train through clear Moroccan skies  
>Ducks and pigs and chickens call,<br>animal carpet wall to wall  
>American ladies five-foot tall in blue.<br>Sweeping cobwebs from the edges of my mind,  
>Had to get away to see what we could find.<br>Hope the days that lie ahead  
>bring us back to where they've led<br>listen not to what's been said to you. 

They'd been playing for an hour and Puck still didn't know what to make of Blaine. Kinda creepy with the super polite thing but maybe prep school beats that into you. Maybe he'd been such a badass they had to ship him off to avoid jail. Nah! They were taking a break when Puck tried to engage him in small talk about the relative ranking of each woman in the room.

"I'm gay. You know that, right?" Blaine said, completely out of the blue as far as Puck could tell.

"Totally gay? No way! I don't believe it."

"Why would I lie?"

"That night's a little fuzzy but didn't I see you making out with Berry at her party?"

"That night's a little fuzzy for me, too, but I really am gay."

"So you like making out with Kurt better than making out with Rachel?"

"That would be one of the defining characteristics of being gay." Well, Blaine was certainly more interesting when he was pissed off.

"I would have figured you for a buffet kind of guy."

"Excuse me? Buffet?"

"Yeah, you know. Walk in, take a look around, see what's available before you decide what to take home. Know what I mean?"

Blaine sighed. Social graces were wasted on this guy.

"Sorry, I don't know what you mean. Your girlfriend, that's not exactly the type of girl I would have guessed you'd be interested in, I mean based on the ratings you've been handing out all night."

"I know! Normally I like 'em slutty with low self-esteem." Amazing, Blaine thought. The guy actually sounded proud of himself. "But Lauren's not like that at all. I've never spent so much time on a girl without getting something, if you know what I mean. Crazy, huh?"

"Do they always call you Noah?"

"Nope. Usually people call me Puck, short for Puckerman, Noah Puckerman. Get it?"

"Ah!" Blaine said in a "that explains everything" tone before focusing on his sheet music. Both boys had the same thought - where did Kurt find these people?

What a night. Surrounded by women who had no interest in him and hanging out with Blaine who was making a point of ignoring him as much possible. Apparently committing "Our house is a very, very, very fine house" to memory required his undivided attention. Puck brightened up when Brittany and Tina showed up.

"Tina, Brittany! You remember Kurt's friend, Blaine? I have to take a break." Puck said, heading for the six pack he'd hidden earlier in the night.

FF_2947886_ - Page 4 of 4 - Word Count: 919


	5. Chapter 5 Mercedes

"Can you sing Rhiannon?" Kurt's text read.

"What can't I sing?" Mercedes texted back. "Who wants to know?"

"Call me in 5 minutes and be prepared to sing."

Mercedes raised her hand. "Mr. Schuester, I have to go to the bathroom."

Rhiannon – Stevie Nicks

She rings like a bell through the night and wouldn't you love to love her? She rules her life like a bird in flight and who will be her lover?

All your life you've never seen a woman taken by the wind. Would you stay if she promised you heaven? Will you ever win? Will you ever win?

"Okay Kurt, I give up. What's this about?" Mercedes asked after she finished singing.

"This isn't Kurt, it's Ianto. From the coffee shop the other day? If you're free Saturday night can you please perform at my sister's wedding? It's Blaine and a couple other Warblers and it's a paid job. If it's okay I can get your number from Kurt and send you the set list." He was speaking very quickly and stopped suddenly.

"Um, Sure. Can I speak to Kurt?"

"Thank you. See you Saturday." She heard the phone being passed back.

"Yes?" she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I'm hiding in the bathroom right now. Call me tonight when you can talk. And give him my number."

"Done and done."

"His sister's name is Rhiannon. Rhiannon, Ianto - evidently those as Welsh names because his mom's from Wales. His dad's black. Anyway, he wants Rhiannon and he's decided he needs a girl to sing it. And not just any girl, mind you. I don't know him that well but he's really close to David who's one of Blaine's best friends."

"Where exactly is this wedding?"

"Columbus." When she didn't say anything he continued. "I know it's far and it'll be late by the time it's over, but we can drive down together and stay over at Ianto's house, he doesn't live at Dalton. He's got some cousins coming in from out of town so you won't be the only girl there."

"Who's we?"

"Beside me there's Blaine, Wes, David, Leah and Abby. Wes is Blaine's roommate and best friend. David is Blaine's other best friend. That's how Blaine and Ianto are connected, through David. And through the Warblers, of course. Leah and Abby are the out of town cousins and of course Ianto will be there because it's his house. Blaine, Wes and David sing together all the time and that's who you'll be singing with. I'm there to protect your honor."

"I think your honor's in more danger than mine but gee, thanks."

Ianto sounded much more relaxed the next time she spoke to him. "I need "_Rhiannon"_ to keep Rhee happy, my parents want "_You're all I Need to Get By_" and Jack, the new addition to the family, wants "_If This World Was Mine_" for the first dance."

Mercedes wrote the information down. "Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell?"

"Marvin and Tammi for _You're All I Need_. Luther Vandross and Cheryl Lynn for _If This World_. You can do that, right?"

"I can do Tammi and Cheryl. Blaine can do Luther?"

"I'd give you the flowers, the birds and the bees" he sang in a deep baritone. "And with your love beside me, it would be all I need. If this world were mine, I'd give you anything."

"Ianto, if you sang like that at Sectionals it wouldn't have ended in a tie."

"Thank you. That song is a family request. Maybe I can call you later this week and we can practice the ending where it gets complicated?"

"Sure. Thursday?"

Kurt and Blaine listened to Ianto and Mercedes sing "_If This World Were Mine_" while the newlyweds danced. Ianto's deep voice was well-suited to the song and Mercedes matched the song's slow sexy pace. Kurt was so used to hearing her sing he sometimes forgot how good Mercedes was. Blaine was standing behind Kurt, ready to go on stage for the next song. He squeezed Kurt shoulders before leaning over to whisper "They definitely have to sing that at our wedding." Kurt turned his head in time to see Blaine wink at him.

"Your friend's really good." Ianto's cousin Leah said. She aimed her camera at the couple who had just finished singing at the front of the room. She'd been taking pictures all night. "I've heard Yanni sing lots of times and he's in top form tonight. Aren't they awesome together?"

"I've been listening to her for years but sometimes she still amazes me. You call him Yanni? At school we call him Cooper."

"I guess as a nickname Yanni's no shorter than Ianto but Abby used to call him that and..." she shrugged. Abby was 17, 4 years younger than Leah and was currently flirting with Wes.

"Ianto said you're both artists?"

"I'm at MICA, it's an art school in Baltimore, and Abby's at a magnet school and draws all day. Ask to see her sketchbook, it's back at Yanni and Rhee's, that's what we call Rhiannon. You sing too, right? Yanni said you have one heck of a range, said he never heard anything like it. Do you plan to continue with singing, as a career I mean?"

"Hope so. I'm aiming for Tisch at NYU. I don't think my old music teacher knew what to do with me, I've learned more from the Warblers in four months than I learned all last year. He definitely doesn't know what to do with Mercedes."

"Yanni said you're singing later tonight. Said I should prepare to be impressed."

"Really? I didn't think he liked my voice. He voted against my singing lead at Regionals."

"Nope, he voted against that song and arrangement. I saw a video of it. Ballsy move. He thought Blaine.." She reconsidered whatever she was about to say. "Anyway, you wouldn't be singing tonight if he didn't like your voice."

Blaine, David and Wes were pros as wedding singers and Mercedes was only needed for a few pieces so she had plenty of time to chat with Leah about college and boys. Leah was showing off her camera when Kurt took the stage and started singing Earth, Wind & Fire's – _That's the Way of the World_. Mercedes was glad somebody beside her realized Philip Baile_y_ was the way to go with Kurt's voice. That was the only music related subject they disagreed on-unless you're auditioning for Angel in _Rent_ why should a man sing like a girl? Especially when there's plenty of pieces written for a male falsetto. On the other hand, she hoped the Warblers returned to their Blaine-centric set list for competitions. The five of them, Ianto had joined them, were killing that song.

"Kurt's really good. I couldn't tell from that competition song. Ianto thinks Blaine's less than objective on the subject of Kurt." Leah was saying.

"Good thing for me because we never could have beat that." Mercedes replied.

It was time for the newlyweds to have their last dance before leaving. Abby was talking to Kurt to the possibility of modeling during college. "Your face" she said staring at him like he was a watch in a display case, "is quite unusual. My school pays people who don't have half your look."

Kurt wasn't sure if that was a compliment and anyway Mercedes was about to sing. "This next song is a heart-breaker. I almost wrecked the car when Mercedes sang it on the way down here."

She starting singing _The First Time Ever I saw your Face_. "The first time ever I saw your face, I thought the sun rose in your eyes and the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave to the dark and the endless sky, my love." Leah took a picture of Ianto watching Mercedes sing. The song, and the way she sang it, was breathtaking.

FF_2947886_ - Page 5 of 5 - Word Count: 1361


End file.
